Egg
by xFluffyFangx
Summary: CHAPTER TWO UP! Seto and Anzu hate each other with a passion, but will chaos or romance ensue when partnered for the ritual highschool project of parenting an egg? Rated for language and for sexuality in later chapters R
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yugioh or any of the characters from it, they belong to the talented Kazuki Takahashi.

**Author's Note: **My first chapter-fic I've started writing, so hopefully all goes well! Read, review, no flames:)

**Egg**

**Chapter 1: I Hate You!**

"Kaiba!" Anzu Mizaki screamed at the CEO of Kaiba Corporation in the middle of the school hallway; her cheeks flushed and azure eyes blazing, "You're such a jerk!"

Seto Kaiba merely sent a smirk flying in her direction and stalked off to his fifth period class; choosing to remain cool rather then retorting with a one-liner.

_My God, I really cannot stand him! _Anzu thought angrily and frowned as he walked away and she bent down to help Yugi up. _Knocking over Yugi like that, without even a backwards glance or an apology. _Anzu's face contorted in fury._ No, because that would be below him. Jackass._

"Uh, Anzu?" Yugi questioned, as he still sat sprawled on the floor, trying hard not to chuckle.

"Anzu?"

She was so tied up in her thoughts about that asshole that she didn't even notice that she wasn't helping Yugi up.

"Hmm?"

"Could you help me up?"

"Oh! Hah, yes, sorry Yugi."

"Boy, Anzu, you sure make funny faces!"

A rose tint flushed on her cheeks.

_I need to be more careful when and where I think! _

Coming up from behind her, Jounounchi and Honda both had scowls on their faces.

"That punk, Kaiba, thinks he's such tough guy…" Jounounchi was muttering as Anzu told him about Seto.

"If only I coulda gotten him one on one…" A look of triumph passed over his features, "that woulda shown im who the scared little puppy dog is…"

"He's not even worth it, man. Just forget about him." Honda told his over-zealous friend, "Kaiba is Kaiba. No changing that."

"You're right there, Honda." Anzu chimed in, smiling, "He's just a stuck-up rich kid, and thinks he's all the better for it. Don't let him get to you."

_Hah, I should try taking my own advice sometime. _She thought, frowning.

"Anzu! Cmon, stop frowning, slap a smile on, and let's get to class! We're going to be late." Yugi said in a rush, already ten feet away down the hall scurrying to his next class.

"Come on guys." Anzu said, trailing after Yugi and hoping the other two were following.

* * *

"Ugh! I just can't stand Kaiba!" Anzu said angrily to no one inparticular as she took her school books out of her bag with a little more vehemence then she actually meant to; a book flying out of her hand and against the closet door, where it slid to the ground dejectedly. Sighing, she stood up from her bed and bent over to retrieve the book. 

"And, I can't believe I'm still even thinking about that bastard!"

_He makes me so angry! He really does think he's a hotshot…arrgh! I wonder why Mokuba even looks up to him. Well, no, I suppose Mokuba does have reason to. I mean, Seto was the only one there for him throughout most of his childhood…I guess I would look up to him, too…_

"Now, don't go getting soft, Mizaki!" Anzu reprimanded herself. "Just because he might be nice to one other living person doesn't mean he's not a jerk."

Anzu froze as she heard a knock on her door.

"Anzu? Honey? Who are you talking to?"

"Oh, no one mom!"

"Alright, dear…dinner's ready! Wash up and come on down."

"Sure thing, mom." Anzu let out a large sigh and fell back onto her bed.

_I hate him! _She thought with passion, lifting herself off of the bed and heading downstairs for dinner.

* * *

_Who does that Mizaki think she is anyways? _Seto Kaiba thought with irritation in his office; unable to get any work done because of this annoyance. 

He sat rubbing his temples slowly, his eyes closed and mind off of his company for a few moments; but on another subject that wore him out just as much.

_Damn Mizaki. Talking to me like that! Seriously, who the hell does she think she is?_

Letting out a sigh of frustration, Seto opened his laptop again, eyes scanning the screen and fingers racing over the keyboard; his mind in overdrive.

_I don't understand why her friends hang out with her, those bunch of geeks. _He smirked. _She's so annoying…maybe that's what makes her a good friend; standing up for them…_

"No. No going soft, Kaiba. Mizaki's a grade A loser."

"Seto! Ni-chan!" Seto's little brother, Mokuba, came galavanting happily into his big brother's office; face flushed and eyes gleaming happily at the sight of his brother.

"Seto! Dinner's ready! Cmon!"

"Mokuba, I really have all of this wor-" Mokuba was not about to let Seto say the word "work", because he knew that's what kept Seto and him from hanging out most of the time.

"Seto! Don't say it. Dinner's ready. Come on!" Mokuba's famous puppy-dog eyes softened Seto.

"Alright, alright, kid. I'm coming." Ruffling his brother's hair in affection, he watched Mokuba run out of his office to go to the dining room.

A smile made it's way onto Seto's face at the thought of his brother, but was quickly replaced by a frown as the thought of Anzu creeped back into his mind.

_I hate her! _And with that thought, Kaiba slammed shut his laptop and exited his office, striding downstairs after Mokuba for dinner.

* * *

The end of chapter 1! R&R! No flames. :) Oh, and for those of you wondering, the egg is coming up in the next chapter. :-P 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Project**

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hello one and all! I am really, really sorry that it took me this long to finally put up another chapter of Egg. This rather big thing called school decided to take up most of my time, but I finally have written this! Thank you for all your wonderful reviews!

DISCLAIMER: Yugioh is not mineeeeee. XD

CODE: _thinking _((me interrupting XD))

"Watch where you're going, Mizaki," a cold voice belonging to Seto Kaiba hissed dangerously to Anzu Mizaki when she collided with him as he stepped out of his limousine. Textbooks and appendages became entangled, faces glared at one another.

"Only if you watch where you're going, Kaiba," Anzu retorted, frustrated that she was becoming involved with Seto this early in the morning. She saw enough of him during school; did she really need to see him before it even started?

Grimacing, Anzu bent down to pick up her fallen books, Kaiba doing the same, both glaring at one another again as they stood up and went to class.

* * *

Ninth period Home Economics. Not Anzu's favorite class. A mere three feet away, Seto Kaiba sat at his desk, looking disinterested and wishing he was anywhere but here. Not Kaiba's favorite class, either. Kaiba looked up, saw that annoying Mizaki staring at him, scrutinizing him even, and glared evilly.

_How dare she give me a look like that! As if she were better than _me_! Who the hell does she think she is?_

Anzu quickly turned around, face flushed with anger and embarrassment.

_What the hell was I staring at him for, of all people! I don't even blame him for giving me a look like that! I was probably giving him one right back! _

The professor's lecture slowly filtered back in between their thoughts, and they came to realize that she was speaking of a project to take place. A partnered project involving an egg. And pretending to be nurturing parents. Wonderful. Anzu opened up her compact, and, pretending to preen, merely glanced covertly at Kaiba's reflection in the mirror; he looked as elated as she did. Which wasn't very. Lest he somehow catch her glancing at him again, she quickly snapped it shut. ((Um. Paranoid much?))

"Now, now, class, settle down," the professor eventually had to interrupt the class's groans, "I will randomly pick partners for each of you based on my own special scale. Which is also completely random." A huge grin plastered her face as she said this. ((Pretty much insane, no?))

Anzu groaned again right along with everyone else. This meant that there was a possibility of being partnered with Kaiba! But no, surely no! Fate could not be so cruel!

* * *

"Mizaki, please refrain from being anything other than purely professional and businesslike. I will not tolerate frivolity. While we are, lamentably, forced to work with each other, I expect no less than-"

But Anzu Mizaki was not listening to Seto Kaiba's lecture. She had been numb since the insane professor had announced that Kaiba and she would be partners. Kaiba. Seto Kaiba and her! Partners! She had wanted to die right then and there. Kaiba seemed to have recovered quickly; he had but one brief spasm of horror cross his face when told who his partner was, and then the apathetic I-am-an-emotional-rock look was back in place.

Anzu had been like this even while riding with Kaiba in his limousine to his mansion. Anzu was utterly silent, and, not that Kaiba would have initiated conversation anyway, it was a little unsettling to him that she had nothing to say to him. He had expected some sort of burst of outrage, maybe a shriek and a scream, but no, nothing. Not one word. He wasn't exactly thrilled about this, either. The best friend of his greatest rival and he partners! It was unthinkable.

"Agreed?" Kaiba's voice questioned her from somewhere far off.

His small lecture had finally came to a close, and, with it, did Anzu's numbness.

"Eh? Were you saying something, Kaiba?" Anzu had no clue what Kaiba had been talking about. She only knew that she had been drowning in misery.

"I asked you if you agreed. If you agreed that we would get through this without any pestering talk of friendship, Mizaki. Agreed?" Kaiba finished speaking, and with a flourish sat down in his desk chair; all apathy and business.

_How dare he! How dare that damn Kaiba talk to me like this was my idea! _

"I couldn't agree more, Kaiba." Anzu shot back, face alight with fury at his condescending attitude. "In fact, I'll take Sophie right now, and I will call you when I see fit so that you may pick her up."

"Fine with me, Mizaki. I don't even want to be a par-Sophie? … You named the egg Sophie. And just who do you think you are, Mizaki, to automatically decide our egg's gender?"

_Oh my God. _Thought Anzu. _He isactually seriouslyupset that our egg is a girl! This is priceless!_

To Kaiba's total shock and disbelief, he found that Mizaki was starting to laugh! Laugh! At him, no doubt!

"Oh, I'm sohahahha ahem, sorry, Kaibaahahhahaha!" Seeing that there was nothing he could do to prevent the giggles, Kaiba merely sat in stony silence. As quickly as it had come forth, the laughter dissipated.

"I'll be leaving now." And with that, Anzu pivoted around and left his office, the door slamming shut behind her retreating figure, leaving Kaiba staring at the grainy wood in astonishment.

* * *

R&R, no flames, please! ALSO! The "emotional rock" reference happens to be coined by my partner in crime, freaky-hanyou. 


End file.
